Lyrical
by Canadihipster
Summary: Posted from my Tumblr.


_"Hey, don't write yourself off yet_.  
_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on_.  
_Just try your best - try everything you can,_  
_And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away."_

_It wasn't his favourite song, by far, but it was the song that just so happened to be playing at the time. His vocal range wasn't as large as it could be, but well-refined through pure natural talent. At the moment, the troll was jamming out to the best of his ability in the rather empty lab, deep within the halls lining the meteor. He was alone, belting out lyrics and laying on his back against the floor, arms over his face._

_His solitude only lasted for so long._

But that was weeks ago from current times and, since then, he wasn't sure if he should pat himself on the back or punch himself in the face. It'd been months before since current times that an even more mortifying event took place: A relationship.  
_Horrifying.  
_And with Strider, somehow. What had gone from an argument to some sort of pity-party disgustingly blossomed into a depressingly enjoyable mutual fondness between the two over time.

Back against the wall of his claimed respite block and thighs around the idiotic human's waist, Karkat was, admittedly, liking how things were going. Dave was holding onto him, their hips flush against eachother, both hands hooked under his thighs. Their lips brushed together gently, his eyes fluttering half shut as he tilted his head, nose just barely bumping the bottom rim of the other male's shades. His breathing hitched when Dave nipped his lower lip, shifting forward to fully seal their mouths together-

"Son of a _bitch_," he hissed, a hand suddenly in his face. How the damn hunk of bone and flesh even got there, he wasn't sure, what he did know was that it was going to end up half way across the universe if it didn't remove itself from his vicinity immediately.

"Calm down, Kittles," finally, the hand moved, going back around his thigh. With a huff, the troll's arms squeezed his companion's shoulders a bit tighter. "It's not really fair that innocent little me has to allow some scary ass alien to invade his personal space and not receive anything at all in return."  
Oh no.  
He recognized that tone of voice.  
With a quiet groan, his head fell back, hitting the wall with a rather hallow _thud._

"I'm not a god damn music player, you know."

"But you should be."

"Oh, yes, excuse me for my insolence. Allow me to casually reconstruct my entire body just for the sake of producing tunes eternally for your own personal enjoyment. Hallelujah, Strider has made me see the fault in my actions!" By then, one arm was away from the human's shoulders, waving slightly, brows furrowed and upper lip curled. A peck was given to his nose, click of the tongue given in response. "I hate you."

"Hey, don't blame me just because you've finally decided to reform yourself. You're a changed man, Vantas. Proud of you, dude." He nearly smacked him, arm just falling more heavily than needed back against him.

A breath was taken, a rather deep one, back straightening out and eyes shutting, body relaxing for the most part.  
Then, he exhaled, vocals tightening simultaneously.

"_Can you lie next to her and give her your heart, your heart, as well as your body? And can you lie next to her and confess your love, your love - As well as your folly? And can you kneel before this king and say, 'I'm clean', 'I'm clean'?"_ The sound flowed smoothly, lyrics easily coming to him. After a few lines, he began to slip into it, face twisting and loosening in time with his vocals, fingers of one hand curling into the fabric of Dave's cape.

_"But tell me now where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart? Oh, tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole hea-" _Lips crashed against his own, a hand splaying it's fingers over his chest as a tongue took advantage, sliding past his lips and running over his teeth. He'd been cut short, a quiet noise of surprise released before he could fully relax into the kiss.

Dave loved his singing - Had since the first time he'd heard Karkat, and it was countless times that'd he'd already talked him into amusing him for a payment of affections in return.


End file.
